Zodiac Guardians
The Zodiac Guardians act as the main boss enemies of Wings of Ge.Ne.Sis. Located at the end of orange boss stages on Zodiac Island, they have significantly higher health and unique attack patterns making them far more dangerous than average enemies. Pisces Location: Angola Bay Can be damaged anywhere on either body. Attacks: Both heads share the same attacks; the only difference is in the attack pattern. Directional Beam: Pisces #1 will fire it directly forward; Pisces #2 will fire at an angle. Splash Attack: Either head will jump into the water. Shortly afterwards, bubbles will rise from the water, that can freeze on hit. Taurus Location: Windres Village Can only be damaged on the flower on its head. Attacks: Flower Throw: Launches a spread of 4 flowers with gaps between them to evade. Poison Shot: Shoots 3 poisonous blasts from its mouth to where the rider is. Vine Attack: Causes large vines to erupt from the ground at the far left side and right in front of it. Virgo Location: Witch's House Can be damaged anywhere on the main body. Attacks: Silencing Cross: Summons a cross that silences riders. Sword Volley: Fires a burst of swords directly forward. Beam Volley: Fires 6 beams sequentially from top left to bottom right in a straight line. Drops Golden Apples, and is the only way to acquire them. Aquarius Location: Harpy Isle Can be damaged on the body above the shell. Attacks: Ice Rain: Conjures magical ice to fall from the sky, freezing riders on hit. Bubble Volley: Fires a burst of bubbles towards the rider. Beam Attack: Fires a powerful beam from its trident directly forward. Aries Location: Darkstone Mountains Can be damaged anywhere on the body. Attacks: Slash: Performs a large overhead slash with its polearm. Fire Rain: Calls magical fire to randomly fall from the sky. Charge Attack: Turns into a large, invulnerable spark that dashes forward before reappearing in its original place. Scorpio Location: Sand Void Can be damaged anywhere''' except''' the tail. Attacks: Sandstorm: Creates a number of dust clouds in the top 2/3 of the sky. Tail Swipe: Performs a large overhead slash with its tail. Fire Burst: Fires two streams of fire, one directly forward and one at an angle upwards. Cancer Location: Ghost Ship Can be damaged anywhere on the body. Attacks: Poison Volley: Fires a burst of 4 poisonous shots at riders. Whirlwind: Creates three whirlwinds that travel forwards. Claw Snap: Strikes directly forward with each claw. Libra Location: Gate of Measure Can be damaged on the main body only. Attacks: Balance: Equalizes a rider's Health and Energy to be the same value. Beam Attack: Fires a large beam from the red orb. Bladestorm: Launches a volley of spinning blades at the rider. Leo Location: Ancient Shrine Can be damaged anywhere on the head. Attacks: Spear Strike: Performs a powerful strike forwards then upwards. Immobilizing Strike: Prevents the rider from moving for a short time. Projectile Burst: Fires a number of high damage projectiles at the rider. Zodiac Memory Location: Infinite Space Can be damaged anywhere on the body. Attacks: Rainbow Beam: Fires a beam into the sky which comes downwards at random locations. Disabling Strike: Disables the rider's ability to attack for a time. Holy Shot: Fires 3 powerful bolts towards the rider. Poison Strike: Poisons the rider for a time. Zodiac Strike: Sets your Health to 1 and prevents you from healing above 1 for a time.